P r u r i t o
by polluela
Summary: No había que ser un adivino para concluir que los años pasan y nos vamos haciendo viejos; sin embargo, tal vez sí ocurría lo que le enunció en reiteradas ocasiones su padre, cuando cantaba en la azotea de su hogar: "aunque me busques, ya no soy aquél"
1. Palabras más

**P r u r i t o**

**Capítulo I**: Palabras más

* * *

—Y la razón por la que los he llamado, es un hecho que me preocupa hace algún tiempo.

Videl cruzó las piernas. Se mantuvo estática, casi como una estatua callejera que solo por un par de zenis provocaba alguna expresión a los transeúntes. A su lado, el consorte solo irguió la espalda un poco más, acomodándose en el asiento, absolutamente impávido. Al parecer, su modo de actuar sólo era producto de la experiencia: no por nada había visto el posible final del mundo más de un par de veces, manteniendo la cordura debida.

La mujer de delantal verde frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible, tal como si no supiese continuar las palabras recién hiladas. Se quedó cocinando una idea por un par de segundos y luego quebró el contacto visual con los padres presentes para buscar algo en una de las gavetas del escritorio. Tanto se empeñó en el asunto, que se agachó de súbito, desapareciendo tras el mueble de color marrón.

Dicho acto, solo provocó que tanto Gohan como Videl cruzaran miradas interrogantes. Pan nunca les había causado un dolor de cabeza serio. Menos en el jardín de niños. Y tanta parsimonia pedagógica los hacía imaginar una sentencia del tamaño de un juicio de guerra.

Antes de que Satán moviese los labios con empeño de hablar, un sonido hueco los interrumpió: la profesora había dejado sobre la mesa un montón de papeles de gran tamaño, para luego proceder a hojearlos en búsqueda de algo desconocido.

—Verán... hace algunos días, les pedimos a los niños que dibujaran su momento preferido del fin de semana.

Nuevamente un cruce de miradas marital. En realidad, Videl estaba ansiosa. Ya era como la tercera vez que se autocensuraba para evitar que algo insurrecto escapara de su boca, algo así como diga de una vez lo que sucede, para qué tanto rodeo. Pero ya estaba entregada. Ayer, cuando recibió el mensaje de manos de su hija pequeña, minutos antes de servir la cena, decidió acudir a la cita con una actitud impertérrita, pese a la sentencia de la menor: "la profesora quiere verte. A ti y a papá, dijo que les quiere decir algo importante".

—Y bueno, como pueden ver, hay trabajos muy bien hechos...

Gohan recibió un dibujo de un balancín y muchos palotes. A Videl le tocó otro papel con un círculo café y manchas azules alrededor, que decidió era un bote en el agua (o un par de garabatos, en realidad). O algo así. Esta vez, no hubo necesidad de establecer algún contacto visual con su marido, quien por su cuenta, comenzaba a inferir que los palotes no eran más que una familia muy delgada de un compañero de Pan, que seguramente desconocía.

—Y éste, es el de su hija.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para recibir una hoja en sus manos. Satán procedió a acercar su silla a la del saiyajín, para observar juntos el retrato. En él, aparecía un hombre altísimo, de pelo electrizado, con lentes. Al centro, un ser diminuto que con suerte llegaba las rodillas del anterior. Y a la izquierda, finalmente, un tercero de altura razonable (no le llegaba ni a la cintura de primero), con una sonrisa y zapatos de tacón.

Videl miró a Gohan extrañada. Para ser sincera, con toda la introducción anterior de su anfitriona académica, esperó ver algún monstruo de ávidas proporciones, cruces invertidas, sangre esparcida en brazos cortados, niños de ocho ojos y cosas así. Sin embargo, su vista sólo contemplaba a su familia el fin de semana anterior, la cual, a no ser por las proporciones de altura, estaba muy cercana a la realidad. El hombre a su lado pareció concordar con sus pensamientos, y se limitó a devolverle el gesto, alzando una ceja.

Ambos retomaron sus puestos y observaron a la profesora. Esta lucía nuevamente firme tras el escritorio de madera, con las manos entrelazadas en el centro. Videl trajo a su mente aquellas veces en la secundaria cuando pasó por situaciones similares, especialmente cuando hubo de golpear a uno de sus compañeros, harta de comentarios sobre ella y su padre. La imagen de hoy no difería demasiado: un amplio salón de madera, un ventanal que entregaba un precioso haz de luz por el lado izquierdo, una muralla repleta de diplomas, una alfombra de color verde botella y una amplia biblioteca que daba el toque final de recinto educacional.

—¿Y? —la mujer de lentes habló, a simple vista harta de esperar alguna reacción parental.

_¿Y?_, Videl se repitió a si misma. Esta vez bajó la mirada cubriéndose el rostro. Estaba a segundos de pedir a viva voz el término de tanta parafernalia. Gohan permanecía serio, a simple vista, pleno guardián de su ánimo.

—Bueno... —suspiró, subiendo sus lentes con el dedo índice— ¿no les parece especial el _background_ del dibujo? —tomó la hoja por sus bordes y se las mostró nuevamente a los padres— ¡Están _volando_!

Videl se quedó con la boca semiabierta mientras su cabeza realizaba una conexión esclarecedora del asunto. Posteriormente, intentó urdir unas palabras, mirando fijamente la obra de su hija.

—No veo nada de malo en que nuestr... —antes de que pudiese continuar, la maestra la adelantó.

—El dibujo tenía que exponerse frente a todos sus compañeros de clase. Y Pan salió adelante comentando que su momento preferido de todos los fines de semana era cuando salían a volar con su familia por los alrededores de su hogar.

Nuevamente otro silencio. Videl cerró los ojos e inspiró, dando un toque final a la unión de cabos mentales. Una especie de resabio apareció bajo su paladar. Pasó una de sus manos por la frente, pensando el número de veces que habían hablado del asunto en casa con su hija. En realidad, _perdió la cuenta_. Un año había pasado desde que Gohan le hubiese propuesto de buen modo que la educación de Pan se realizara en casa, tal como la recibió él en su momento; y sólo cuando fuera adolescente, trasladarla a una escuela de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ella prefirió desde un comienzo que Pan se relacionara con pares de su edad desde pequeña, sobre todo para forjar su carácter. Y más que nada, para que nunca se sintiera distinta a los demás.

En aquel momento del pasado, la decisión fue tomada con tranquilidad. Aunque aquella tarde, nunca supo los problemas que podría traer tal opción a futuro. Sobre todo lo difícil que era explicarle a su hija que de poderes y vuelo no se podía hablar, que nada de contar cosas como que un monstruo rosado estuvo a pasos de aniquilar el planeta tierra, que sus padres combatieron el crimen disfrazados con cascos y capas. Y menos de que su abuelo podía levantar su casa para limpiar el jardín, o sencillamente cambiar el color —y tamaño— de su cabello a libre albedrío.

Cuando Videl hubo de tener claras sus palabras en la mente, tomó una nueva posición en la silla, carraspeando. —Creo, Señora Shibahime...

—Señorita.

—Señorita —repitió, con seguridad, juntando sus manos en el centro— ... que para comprender a un niño, no se puede basar solamente en dibujos. Todos sabemos que los pequeños de su edad son muy imaginativos, no creo que sea algo que moleste a los demás.

—Muchos de sus compañeros se han acercado a mi escritorio a preguntar cuándo su hija les enseñará a volar.

Videl enmudeció, vencida por las nuevas palabras emitidas, que encarnaron un argumento inesperado de gran peso. Por segundos, recordó una charla que había tenido con Pan hace un tiempo. No había duda que su hija honraba el lazo sanguíneo: su gusto por el vuelo se acrecentaba cada día más. Así también su agrado por las clases de su abuelo Gokú para controlar su energía interior. Aquella tarde de verano, la pequeña hubo de preguntarle, entre una galleta y un vaso de leche, por qué ella y Gohan no entrenaban con ellos. O simplemente por qué ya casi no volaban si no era para sólo para emergencias.

De vuelta a la realidad con un pestañeo, rápidamente tejió en su mente una oración contra argumentativa a las palabras de la mujer; más, el peso de la mano de Gohan sobre su rodilla, hubo de detenerla.

El hombre quitó sus gafas y las guardó en su puño izquierdo. Inspiró profundamente, como absorbiendo de paso todas las ideas recién repartidas. Habló, profundo, pero lo suficientemente sereno para dar al ambiente un poco de tranquilidad.

—Sra. Shibahime. Primero, agradezco la preocupación que manifiesta por nuestra hija. Segundo, Pan es una excelente niña, tanto mi esposa como yo confiamos plenamente en ella pese a su corta edad, y sabemos, que todas sus declaraciones no responden más que a los dichos de una niña de cinco años, que es curiosa, imaginativa y de muy buenas intenciones.

—He tenido muchos niños a mi cargo, Sr. Son. Sin embargo, creo que su hija goza de una imaginación demasiado... _irreal_ —tal como si lo hubiese dudado al último momento, la última palabra demoró en emerger de sus labios; y las manos abiertas al hablar, sólo denotaron una impaciencia incipiente.

Esta vez, Videl tuvo unas ganas inmensas de aclarar un par de puntos. Sin embargo, Gohan habló nuevamente, apoyando sus brazos en los bordes de la silla.

—Si bien, sus compañeros se han manifestado entusiasmados con una idea imaginativa, no veo que sea nocivo para ellos. Es más, tal vez el asunto es más simple de lo que podemos sospechar. ¿Qué no nos dice que sea un simple juego de infantes?

La mujer entabló una mirada extraña, algo que Videl no supo decidir si era incomodidad o poca comprensión. Y pues, Gohan estaba en lo cierto. Más de alguna vez también le propusieron a su hija la dichosa educación personalizada en las comodidades del hogar. Pero Pan estaba más que entretenida con el asunto escolar público. De hecho, casi siempre solía llegar con un par de chistes nuevos y preguntas subidas de tono con las que inauguraba el desayuno matinal. Sin olvidar el inolvidable cuestionamiento de dónde recórcholis venían los bebés.

—Además —el saiya carraspeó, colocándose nuevamente las gafas— la imaginación de nuestra hija es algo que concierne exclusivamente a nuestro cuidado. Rogaría convocarnos a mi esposa y a mí por circunstancias más importantes.

De un momento a otro, los tres se pusieron de pie para abandonar el salón en forma silenciosa, al mismo tiempo que la pareja procedió a despedirse de la profesora. De algún modo, los pasos hacia la salida y la voz de Gohan, hubieron de tranquilizar más de un pensamiento díscolo en la mente de Videl. Mientras bajaban la escalera y se dirigían a la recepción, la mujer sintió como si el nuevo aire le aclarara un poco más la maraña mental recién adquirida. Aquel día, en que decidieron tomar la opción de la educación para Pan, estaban seguros que algo así terminaría por ocurrir, pero todos los posibles positivos hubieron de superar con un gran margen a los malos presagios.

La niña estaba sentada en un sofá de la recepción, casi hundida entre dos brazos de cuero que parecían absorberla. Con las piernas en un vaivén, Pan hubo de vislumbrarlos a ambos con la mirada, bajando al suelo súbitamente de un salto. No dudó en correr hacia ambos con ímpetu: las esperas de minutos para niños de cinco años, son como verdaderos milenios interminables.

—¡Papá!

La gran mochila de colores vivos rebotaba en la espalda, a la vez que su pote de comida ya escapaba finalmente de un pequeño bolso de mano. Gohan se adelantó, entendiendo de paso, el porqué de su gran tamaño en los dibujos a crayón: a no ser por la mochila, faltaba poco para que Pan sencillamente desapareciera en los brazos del saiyajín.

—¡Hey!, ¿qué tal estuvo la escuela?

Cruzando los brazos en el centro, la mujer de ojos azules observó como su hija comenzaba a hablar algo sobre una gran montaña de arena que ambos debían ver. Videl no llamó a nada, pero algo sin nombre se estremeció dentro de sí. Su marido bajó a Pan suavemente, antes de dejarla andar, no sin antes tomar sus bolsos de escuela para dejarlos caer sobre sus propios hombros varoniles.

—Mamá... ¡me invitaron al cumpleaños de Hikaru!

Videl se puso de cuclillas cuidadosamente mientras observaba una tarjeta naranja con una foto de una torta de cumpleaños. Sin explicación, recordó de improviso cuando le vio caminar por primera vez, cuando estiró un dedo y dijo "perro", su primera palabra. Semi absorta, asintió a las palabras entusiastas de su hija, convencida de que nadie jamás, _jamás_, la tildaría de extravagante o especial, ni menos de cualquier otra cosa. Acarició sus cabellos negros, acomodando una de sus pequeñas coletas que lucía decaída de tanto juego escolar.


	2. Palabras menos

**P r u r i t o**

**Capítulo II:** Palabras menos

* * *

—¿Crees que hemos cambiado?

La pregunta fue casi absorbida por la habitación. Eran casi las doce de la noche y aún ambos quedaban en pie. El hombre por un lado, en el escritorio, tecleando datos frente a una pantalla; y ella, sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de agua a medio beber. Gohan movió un par de hojas, rectificando nombres, para luego girar 180º a su esposa, quien dedicaba sus ojos al líquido transparente.

—Disculpa, no te oí.

La respuesta, solo confirmó a Videl que estaba dándole vueltas a cosas que _ya no tenían más vueltas que dar_. Pensó en decirle "no, nada", pero vaya, la reunión con la profesora de Pan solo le había dado más asuntos para reflexionar sin la precisa depuración. En vez de responder de inmediato, solo agitó su mano derecha con un movimiento indiferente, girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando en su mente otra cosa que decir.

—Llamaron del hospital hoy, dijeron que el visitador médico te iría a ver en la mañana.

—Ah, sí. Le pedí que me llamara para confirmar —giró nuevamente hacia la pantalla parpadeante, acomodándose los lentes— Solo espero que esta vez llegue a la hora.

Videl se puso de pie, dejando el vaso en el lavadero. No escuchó realmente las últimas palabras de su consorte y se limitó a secar sus manos con un paño de cocina. De un momento a otro sintió sus pies helados y un ligero dolor de cabeza que acentuó su idea de irse a dormir, por lo que acabó tomando su cartera y abrigo para dirigirse a la habitación.

Entró tanteando las paredes buscando el interruptor, a pasos cortos, con objetivo de no tropezar. Desafortunadamente, uno de sus pies chocó con una de los soportes de la cama, lo que la hizo exclamar un gemido de dolor que censuró inmediatamente, colocando la palma de su mano en la boca. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Esto le pasaba por estar distraída en reflexiones interiores.

Se encogió, cerrando los ojos, percibiendo como el dedo meñique de su pié comenzaba a reclamar. Así, de lejos, parecía un flamenco retorcido, el cual alzaba una de sus extremidades para buscar el interruptor. Luego de encender la luz de la lámpara del velador, el ánimo solo le alcanzó para apoyarse en la pared, para luego deslizarse lentamente por ella y caer sentada en la alfombra, aún con el dolor palpitante.

Respiró profundo, quitó la mano de su rostro y procedó a abrir los ojos con suavidad, dejando a la vista su rostro de fastidio. Luego de un rato, su vista se deslizó por el reloj del velador hasta llegar a un cuadro con una imagen, que no dudó en tomar por una actitud mecánica de buscar otra cosa que pensar. De esta forma, con los dedos en la frente, las rodillas alzadas y la fotografía sobre ellas, se quedó en silencio. Repasó nuevamente lo acontecido horas atrás, su propia actitud y el hecho mismo de ser convocados a una reunión de escuela. Ahora que veía en el cuadro su propio rostro, seis años antes, intentó buscar por, primera vez, las diferencias.

—¿Videl?

La voz desvió de inmediato su atención y ojos al hombre de pie del marco de la puerta. Ahí estaba Gohan, con la corbata suelta, el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, una mano en la manilla y la otra sujetando carpetas y papeles. Sin mencionar su rostro de pregunta del tamaño de un buque. Parecía como si llevase un buen rato ahí, contemplativo e interrogante.

—¡Ah! —la mujer se incorporó de inmediato, acomodándose la falda y arreglando su cabello. Reflexionando rápidamente que su imagen anterior era lo más parecido a una depresión de algún loco del manicomio— ¿buscas algo?

—Pensé que irías a dormir —Gohan se acercó un poco más, dejando los documentos por sobre la cama, ahora con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse a la vez que echaba una ojeada al lugar donde Videl se encontraba.

—¿Tu sí? —retrucó, dejando la fotografía en el velador con un movimiento que intentó pasar desapercibido, sin darle la espalda.

—En realidad —ahora se encontraban frente a frente, a lo cual Gohan la miró, tocándose el cabello. Olvidó de pronto sus motivos y apretó los ojos para recordar, hablando— quería pedirte la calculadora científica que te presté la otra vez.

—Ah, sí, espera un momento —ahora sí que Videl giró para tomar su cartera y buscar dicho objeto en ella. Cuando la hubo de encontrar, dio media vuelta, con los ojos abiertos, en modo de sorpresa. Procedió a contemplar al saiyajín, algo incrédula, que tenía dicha fotografía en una de sus manos.

—¿Y ésto? —Gohan volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados.

—Es la fotografía que tomó Ireza días antes de casarnos... ¿no la recuer...?

—Sí, la recuerdo —ahora el hombre acercó la foto un poco más a sí mismo para observarla con detención— ... sólo que no sabía que te la hubiese regalado.

—Bueno... —en un movimiento disimulado, Videl se colocó tras la espalda de su consorte, para observar también la fotografía— a decir verdad, yo se la pedí.

Gohan irguió la cerviz, juntando el ceño, girando el rostro hacia su pareja. Él no dijo nada. Solamente volvió a contemplar la hoja impresa tal como si un conjuro le hubiese ordenado a hacerlo. En ella, aparecían él, su actual esposa, Ireza y Shapner en un día de verano cualquiera, en plenos preparativos matrimoniales para sus nupcias. Casi de improviso, notó como lucía algo más delgado y sonriente, haciendo un saludo militar a la cámara, con Videl rodeándole el cuello.

Recordó varias cosas, cuantas bromas de soltería revivió aquel día, la correría de los famosos trámites de boda, cuantas llamadas recibió de felicitaciones, todas las charlas que hubo de entablar, la psicosis familiar, y hasta como estuvo a segundos de perder su traje por un error de tintorería. Sin mediar en algo más, Son Gohan cayó sentado a los pies de la cama con la fotografía en sus manos y una imagen mental que lo mantuvo preso de un silencio difícil de interpretar.

Videl lo imitó. Dejó sus codos en las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en las manos abiertas. Suspiró largo y tendido. —Creo que tendremos que hablar con Pan.

El ex guerrero dorado pestañeó de improviso, ascendiendo su rostro, antes sumido en la contemplación. La chica ojiazul giró a verle con una mueca de preocupación incipiente. Sin mirarle aún, Gohan respondió con voz baja. —Supongo que sí...

La mujer tomó la fotografía para sí, arrebatándola suavemente de las manos de su esposo, que aún parecía una esfinge silenciosa. Algo sin duda había ocurrido, pues como nunca le costó reconocerse en la imagen. _Algo_ en aquella chica sonriente no sentía como parte de sí. Y pues, no había que ser un gran adivino para concluir que los años pasan y nos vamos haciendo viejos; sin embargo, tal vez sí ocurría lo que le enunció en reiteradas ocasiones su padre, cuando cantaba en la azotea de su hogar: _"aunque me busques, ya no soy aquél_".

En pleno tarareo mental, Videl dejó caer su espalda por sobre la cama, alzando sus brazos para contemplar el dichoso objeto desde otro punto de vista. Sin premeditarlo, Gohan se recostó a su lado lentamente, imitando su posición, quedando ambos con la vista pegada al cielo. La mujer depositó la fotografía en su estómago, cruzando manos sobre ella, preguntándose si algo había quedado en ella de su propio aquél.

—Vaya... —el hombre dejó caer con una voz cansina.

—Viviendo juntos —Videl habló, entrecerrando los ojos, verbalizando tal vez una película de memorias que se rodaba en su mente.

—Trabajando —la respuesta fue instantánea, no menos acorde, pese a que aún no cruzaban miradas y el espacio común parecía ser un punto fijo en el techo.

—Casados.

—Seis años.

—Casi diez, en realidad —recalcó, como si la aclaración hubiese clamado por salir. No por algo se conocían hace tanto tiempo. Ese hecho, ni la rutina era capaz de cambiarlo. Videl giró a verle, con una mano bajo su mejilla, el rostro plano y una oración clara—Demasiado _serio_.

Gohan la imitó nuevamente. —Demasiado _terca_.

Ni siquiera una risa. Ahora la película parecían verla juntos, cada uno por su propia imaginación. Contemplándose así, de lejos, las cosas parecían emerger solas, con voces que rayaban en lo inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que cada uno escuchara perfectamente.

—Mucho trabajo —la mujer musitó, con un rostro cúlmine de la inexpresión absoluta.

—Poco sexo —de la misma forma, Gohan acentuó aún más el contacto visual establecido. Ya más cara a cara no podían estar.

Videl pestañeó, bajando la mirada para buscar la fotografía. Giró lentamente, entregándole la espalda a su consorte, quien la observó tomar el objeto que había resbalado por ahí. Una vez más observó la imagen en el cuadro con detención. Tal vez esa era la única reflexión: muchas cosas no habían sucedido como las planearon de un principio. Quizás pecaron por creer en demasía en los ideales. Claro, no por algo habían contraído matrimonio siendo aún jóvenes, convencidos fehacientemente de aquella única cosa que podía unirles...

Después de un momento de mutismo puro, Gohan se acercó lentamente por detrás. Videl no fue capaz de percibirlo nuevamente en la habitación hasta que sintió su pecho varonil junto a su espalda y uno de sus brazos varoniles cayó junto a ella, abrazándola. Ahora juntos contemplaban la imagen frente a sí, bastante cerca el uno del otro, compartiendo seguramente temperaturas y un par de pensamientos en común.

—Al parecer... —Videl sintió la respiración de su esposo cerca del oído: un sonido que rallaba en el susurro. Tomó una pausa y agregó con una honestidad profunda- Hemos cambiado bastante.

Gohan acercó su palma fría a la de la mujer, que acariciaba el marco de la imagen impresa. No dudó en tocar sus dedos y contemplar el anillo de matrimonio que relucía en las manos de ambos. Tomó aire lentamente, ampliando la caja toráxica, concientizando su propio cuerpo en conjunto al de su acompañante. Le susurró en la oreja con un tono sutil e íntimo.

—¿No podemos enamorarnos de una imagen, verdad?

La aludida movió la cabeza milimétricamente, intentando apreciar la realidad de aquellas palabras. El saiyajín continuó, concentrado y a simple vista sereno.

—Todos cambiamos, Videl. Lo importante es recordar qué nos mantiene juntos.

Cuando Gohan murmuró la última palabra, la mujer ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Los mantuvo así el tiempo suficiente para sopesar aquella declaración. Tuvo las ganas nonatas de preguntarle si acaso él lo recordaba todos los días. Al despertar, al despedirse, al irse a su trabajo, a la hora de la tarde, al volver a casa, al terminar sentado en un computador, o tal vez cuando se volvían a reencontrar, después de un día horrendo o una discusión de la mañana. Pese a estos pensamientos, giró por segunda vez, de tal forma que le pudo mirar fijamente el rostro.

Trajo a su mente aquellas cosas que se habían perdido desde que decidieron continuar este camino juntos. Es cierto. Tal vez ya no poseían aquella chispa de enamoramiento efervescente, tal vez ya no volverían jamás aquellas mariposas florecientes en el estómago al verle o volar por diversión, tal como le había manifestado Pan... _Y claro_, quizás también ella solía ser más terca que años anteriores. Sin embargo, del mismo modo que las diferencias saltaban a la luz, no podía hacer vista gorda a nuevos hechos; hechos que si lo pensaba bien, eran algo curiosos.

—Odio esos lentes.

La insistencia que tenía él de cuidar su abrigo en cualquier estación, su obsesión porque ella se despidiera antes de ir a dormir, su adicción común a pasar las mañanas del sábado en cama hasta las una de la tarde. Y bueno, ella no se quedaba atrás. Le era imposible pegar un ojo en la noche hasta que él no estuviese a su lado dormitando, como también ya no podía dejarle ir cada mañana sin hacerle la corbata (él era mejor combatiendo, de seguro), su manía de preguntarle que había comido en el día, si acaso se alimentaba bien...

Con un rostro aún indescifrable, Videl alzó sus dedos y le quitó las gafas. Él, con una risa sutil, cerró los ojos en el acto y ella procedió a posar su mano derecha en su rostro de herencia saiyajín, cerca de la nariz. Rozó su pulgar en el labio reseco, vislumbrando como él ahora le dedicaba unos ojos con una atención curiosa.

No demoraron mucho en besarse. Después de que Videl le entregara un beso en la frente, poco tiempo transcurrió hasta que Gohan la abrazara y la acercara a sí mismo como un deseo inmediato, casi impetuoso. La mujer tiró de la camisa en la espalda, lo suficiente como para deslizar su mano por debajo de la ropa. _Ah. Esa piel fría._ El saiya bajo su abrazo tuvo escalofrío que le hizo exclamar un sonido extraño, a lo cual la chica ojiazul sonrió.

Mientras él acariciaba sus muslos, Videl prefirió despojarlo de aquellos pantalones que sólo estorbaban su andar ardoroso. Inevitablemente el ambiente se hizo cálido, erótico, repleto de roces extremadaemnte sensitivos. Él le preguntó a murmuros: _¿así que serio?_ y ella estalló en risa y palabras: _¿poco sexo?_ En realidad, tales declaraciones no lograron más que un buen momento de hilaridad para ambos, en plena intimidad, la cual parecieron retomar después de un tiempo inexplicable, pero absolutamente necesario.

Justo en el momento que Gohan llegaba con sus labios a su ombligo descubierto, un sonido hueco los detuvo de improviso, dejándolos como perfectas estatuas de algún templo hindú subido de tono. Al parecer, Pan había interrumpido su sueño para decidir a ir al baño, el cual compartían con la habitación de la pequeña. De este modo, y en un silencio sepulcral, la pareja se acomodó lo suficiente para pausar el rito y escuchar los movimientos de la pieza continua.

Se miraron, no era inusual que Pan aprovechara estas situaciones para abrir la puerta de improviso, prender la luz, acercarse a la cama matrimonial con un rostro asustado y pedir acogida producto de una pesadilla. Por otro lado, mientras se escuchaba caer el asiento del baño y el agua de la llave correr, Gohan recordó que ya no tenía puesto ni los pantalones ni la camisa, menos Videl, que en una reflexión parecida, buscó a tientas la sábana más próxima para cubrir algo de piel.

Quietos, despeinados y sonrojados aguardaron cada ruido de la habitación continua, hasta el sonido del interruptor de luz, que los dejó en una perfecta vigilia paternal, pendientes de cada acto de su hija. Esperaron cerca de un minuto, en silencio absoluto, hasta que nada pareció ocurrir. Al parecer, hoy la pequeña gozaba de un sueño absolutamente benevolente. No fue hasta que se miraron que, sudorosos y casi escondidos, tanto Gohan y Videl estallaron en una gran carcajada.

Algo ocurrió, ya que mientras la hilaridad amainaba entre ambos, Videl terminó recostándose en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Cerró los ojos, aún dejando escapar un par de risas rezagadas, deslizando su brazo por el cuerpo del saiyajín.

Y fue algo extraño, pues Gohan la imitó, no sin antes tomar las frazadas para cubrirlos tanto a él como a ella. Ese "algo" no fue más que un sutil sopor inspirado por el momento inesperado que les había tocado vivir. No por nada hoy los dos se habían levantado temprano a trabajar y ya eran como las una y tantos de la madrugada, lo que por antonomasia les entregaría cansancio y deseos de descanso.

El ex gran saiyaman se acomodó un poco más, de tal modo que su brazo descansó por sobre la mujer, lo suficiente como para ordenarle los cabellos alborotados, y de paso, entregar una caricia sutil. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón en calma y sus ojos picar. Posteriormente se decidió y acomodó a Videl suavemente. De tal forma que ahora ambos podían mirarse. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos negros había encontrado la posición perfecta para pernoctar. Al menos, lucía así, con los ojos cerrados y los labios curvados.

—Tenemos una hija, Videl.

El susurro de Gohan introdujo a la situación un detalle no menor. Pese a esto, nada fue más lúcido para Videl, quien negó con la cabeza, murmurando aún con los ojos cerrados. —Tenemos una _familia_.

Ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Tal vez, el hecho más trascendente de su historia juntos, era ése, el único elemento que no se encontraba en la fotografía: ellos eran padres. Lo que se convertió, hace cinco años, en la decisión más bella que habían elegido juntos. Una opción que llegó para quedarse y cambiar su vida desde el momento en que lo supieron. No eran uno, ni dos..., eran tres.

Videl se acercó aún más al consorte. Recordando su propia familia y el instante presiso en que deseó formar la suya. Se dio cuenta que Pan encarnaba en vida aquello que _los unía_. El factor que les recordaría eternamente, a ella y a Gohan, el por qué luego de hechos y azares de la vida habían acabado juntos, abrazados en una cama, aún dispuestos a compartir existencias.

Y vaya, habrían días en que lo ignorarían, días en que ni siquiera les gustaría recordarlo. Pero que va. De seguro le pasaba a todo el mundo. El cariño no confunde, ni menos se acaba cuando hay voluntad.

* * *

**Freetalk: **Y bueno, estaba yo limpiando mi computador, cuando entre mis carpetas encontré este escrito. Después de leerlo y no estar del todo decidida, opté por publicarlo con un par de toques para que no se viera tan cutre. Recuerdo que cuando leía fanfictions _rogaba _por que a mis autoras favoritas les bajara algo y publicaran hasta aquello que escribían en las servilletas jaja. De lo que puedo recordar, esta historia iba a ser más larga, pero mucha agua ha pasado por el puente y la intención original se fue a residir al olvido. De seguro muchos de ustedes encontrarán uno que otro detalle inadecuado, medio AU, medio flojo, etc, sin embargo, espero que tengan piedad jaja. Prefiero colocarlo aquí antes que se pierda por ahí.

Ojalá no haya quedado muy sobrecargada de detalles romanticones, aunque si es así, no me excuso, no hay nada más exquisito que hablar de estas cosas jaja, con personajes a los cuales uno estimó por tanto tiempo. En fin, esta mini historia va dedicada a todas las personas que aún me envían reviews por las historias que ya he publicado, lo cual me deja incrédula y me sube mucho el ánimo... _¡muchas gracias!_


End file.
